etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Kikradan
A Hobgoblin fortress city located in the northwestern part of the Broken Crags in Prakanda. History Like many locations in the South Western part of Pakanda, Kikradan was a product of the great city of Xesokos. Among the broken crag’s a unique and powerful mineral was found that when refined was capable of converting raw arcane power into a more easily controllable and reliable source of power. The original entrance to the mines sits in the center of the city. It was surrounded by smelters and forges to process this new mineral as well as the other ores that the mine produced. The entrance to the mine was surrounded with an extravagant building made from the various byproduct materials that the mine produced such as marble and sandstone. Housed inside the building were a number of elevators and railway with carts that could access any level of the mine quickly. The council at Xesokos made sure that their prized mineral stayed out of the hands of the other civilizations on Prakanda. They enforced a militaristic style of control over the city. Curfews were strictly enforced and violators were punished harshly. Most non-human inhabitants, especially Dwarfs were kept under very intense scrutiny which drove most of them out despite the abundance of gold that could be made at the location. To further control traffic in and out of the city a great wall was erected around the original buildings. New walls were constructed around the expanding districts as the council in Xesokos saw the need to erect them. This gave the city its nickname of the fortress. Recent Events The fall of Xesokos didn’t spare Kikradan despite the distance that from the plateau. The earthquakes that rocked the continent caused an almost complete collapse of the mines killing hundreds of people who were working. The Hobgoblins that were living closer to the plateau fled to the Broken Crags. Many perished; too week to keep ahead of the destruction or killed by their own kind. Those that survived fell upon Kikradan. The city resembling a fortress in looks alone was overrun by the thousands of surviving hobgoblins. After the smoke settled from the invasion the original inhabitants were either killed or enslaved. The industrial Hobgoblins didn’t waste any time and quickly put their workforce back in the mines while they planned on expanding. Fearing anything with great magical power they avoided the Elves further to the west and not wanting to return closer to where the plateau they set their sights to the south. Overconfident from their recent conquest they drove south hopping to sack more human settlements. After clearing the Broken Crags the first group they fell upon was a well-equipped and scared group of Dragon Born. It was more like the Dragon Born fell upon them counter attacking and showing no mercy to the Hobgoblins. They drove them back into the Broken Crags and is a conflict that exists to this day. Factions in the City Government All decisions in Kikradan are made from a council of the most successful Hobgoblin tribal chiefs. Tribes Warrior Tribes Engineer Tribes Slaves Significant Locations Districts Landmarks Mine Entrance Plot Hooks